


Dreamt about you nearly every night this week

by kageyamayama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Handholding, Hinata is deep in denial and confusion, M/M, kageyama keeps getting angrier, these two are dorks basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamayama/pseuds/kageyamayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has a surprisingly intimate dream about Kageyama and suddenly being in his vicinity gets more and more awkward. How long can Hinata avoid Kageyama before he is confronted by the cause of his anguish? Basically the adventures of awkward Hinata having a surprising and awkward sexual awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins

_“P-please Kageyama” Hinata whines as_ _Kageyama kisses along Hinata’s neck, leaving little marks with his teeth and then soothing over them with a lick of his tongue. Hinata is writhing on the bench in the locker room as Kageyama snakes his hands along Hinata’s bare sides and nips along his chest. All Hinata can feel is a warm sensation traveling down his spine to rest at his crotch, the area Kageyama is slowly getting closer to._

_“Kageyama I need you - please - I” Hinata moans, his toes curling at the sensation of Kageyama's hand accidentally brushing over the hardness in his shorts._

_“You’re so impatient Hinata!” Kageyama reprimands the ginger boy and rewards his pleads with a sharp bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulders. Hinata moans loudly at that, Kageyama lifting his other hand to cover his mouth._

_“You have to be quiet, this is the locker room you idiot!” Kageyama shouts at him but then softens and kisses him again, Hinata now sagging against the taller boy’s frame. After what seems like forever, Kageyama finally snakes his hand down Hinata’s chest to the edge of his boxers._

_“Because you’ve been so good and quiet Hinata, I’m going to reward you.” He says deviously and reaches down into Hinata’s boxers, finally gripping his cock and-_

 

Hinata wakes up sweating and hard, but most of all confused. Very confused. Not just confused about waking up hard because he thought those days were behind him, but also confused about why Kageyama had been in his dream. Nothing had happened between them that was out of the ordinary, so why the sudden intimate dream?

Hinata didn’t even want to think about it anymore but he couldn’t get ready to go to school like this, he had to take care of the problem that was jutting proudly underneath his sheets. Sighing he closed his eyes, wrapped his hand around his dick and thought back to the dream.

 _Just this once_ , he thought to himself.

 

As it turns out, that once was already too much. The school day went fine in terms of lessons, he slept through half as usual, but in a desperate attempt to avoid seeing Kageyama he hid in the bathroom to eat his lunch. It was at volleyball practice that things got weird.

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up as soon as Kageyama walked in the door to the locker room and oh god this was where they had done it in the dream. Quickly he changed into his uniform and ran to the court, starting to stretch in the furthest corner from everyone else. Hinata quietly thanked the gods that the shorts in this uniform were loose because when he had seen Kageyama in the locker room he had already felt an odd heat at the base of his spine and he couldn’t say what would happen if he had more contact with the boy.

Unfortunately for Hinata, Kageyama was not aware of what the shorter boy had dreamed about the previous night. So, just like any other day, he walked up to Hinata and slammed his hand agains the other’s back,

“Why are you sitting away from everyone else Hinata? That makes no sense!” He scolded the shorter boy who was already blushing from their brief contact.

“Sorry Kageyama, I will move closer.” Hinata mumbled and shifter closer to the rest of the team. Kageyama made a small sound of confusion but sat down next to Hinata and started stretching as well. Hinata’s blush hadn’t gone away and as he looked up Suga shot him an inquisitive look. Hinata dismissed his worry and smiled a lopsided smile, hoping it would assure the older boy that he was fine.

Daichi stepped into the sports hall and called for practice to start so the team lined up ready for some receiving exercises. It was a simple toss and receive exercise but as Hinata had been paired with Kageyama, he was having trouble concentrating. Besides not being able to look the raven haired boy in the eye his eyes kept wandering to his long and lean fingers, remembering how they had slid along his sides the previous night and-

Suddenly all the wind was knocked out of Hinata as he landed on the floor with a thump. The ball had apparently hit him in the chest as he wheezed for breath and the others gathered around him. Kageyama appeared in his field of vision seething with rage and the others quickly scuttered away to leave them to talk, though not before Suga had given Hinata his water bottle in case he needed a drink.

Kageyama stood there, raging quietly. Hinata knew how much Kageyama hated it when Hinata let his mind wander during practice which is why he was waiting for the reprimanding he was going to get, just to get it over with. Instead, Kageyama extended his hand to Hinata to lift him off the gym floor. Confused and flustered Hinata took his hand and got up.

“Never zone out like that again. Ever.” Kageyama said with a stern voice and Hinata felt a shiver course through him.

“Yes Kageyama, I’m sorry.” Hinata said with a voice as steady as he could after which he excused himself to the bathroom for a moment.

Why had Kageyama helped him up? And more importantly, why had his hand felt so soft and warm to Hinata who hadn’t even thought of anything like that about Kageyama before the previous evening. This was all making him so confused. He shook himself a couple of times, splashed some cold water on his face and walked back into the gym. He was just going to have to live this weird day through and not think too much about Kageyama.

 

Hinata found his last resolve to be very difficult to keep, considering the amount of times the other players remarked on how well Kageyama and Hinata played together, and how he felt his face heat up everytime Kageyama made that little grunt he makes when he tosses the ball to Hinata.

After what felt like hours of practice Daichi finally called for the end of practice and Hinata all but sprinted to the locker room. Suga sent a questioning look to Daichi as Hinata changed out of his uniform as fast as humanly possible but the captain simply shrugged with a smile, attributing Hinata’s eagerness to change out of his uniform to the boy just wanting to get home as soon as possible. Tanaka noticed it too but wasn’t as subtle about his questions.

“Why are you changing so fast Hinata?? Its like someone has lit a fire under your ass!!”

Hinata stopped in his tracks, blushed and mumbled: “I just really want to get home, I bought a new video game yesterday…”

They all nodded at that and let Hinata continue his super speed activities. Kageyama however wasn’t convinced. He had walked home with Hinata the previous evening and Hinata had definitely not bought a new video game. Hell, Hinata hadn’t purchased any new games in a few years if his game collection was anything to go by. Kageyama had been at his house playing video games enough times to know that Hinata only played old games like Crash Bandicoot and early versions of Mario Cart.

Despite his suspicions, Kageyama let it slide and decided to confront Hinata some other time. After all, Kageyama was feeling oddly merciful, and Hinata had been hit in the chest by a ball today so maybe he didn’t deserve any more embarrassment.

Hinata raced home as fast as he could. There was no way he was going to walk with Kageyama as usual. That much time together alone would definitely be too much, especially since their hands usually accidentally brushed each other as they walked in the cool evening breeze.

As soon as he got home, Hinata stripped himself out of his clothes, stepped into the shower and closed his eyes. Under the warm water he let his mind wander, trying to forget the entire day and the previous night if possible. But of course trying to forget the dream he had just did more to make him remember it. Suddenly his shower wasn’t as languorous as he had wanted it to be. Remembering how dream-Kageyama’s moany breath had sounded, how his fingers had danced along Hinata’s sides, this all worked to make Hinata painfully hard. _Damnit_ , he thought. He hadn’t masturbated twice a day since middle school and here he was, supposedly a grown boy but still succumbing to his body like this.

He got out of the shower filled with shame. The moment he had come he found himself softly uttering Kageyama’s name, and that wasn’t good at all. He was not gay. He did not like Kageyama. He was most definitely not gay for Kageyama.

Hinata smashed his face into his pillow repeatedly and decided to just go to sleep, because staying up any longer could only lead to more damned thinking.


	2. Just rub it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is not sure what to do but Nishinoya and Asahi step in to help. Kageyama feels confused above all else.

On Monday Hinata accidentally spikes the ball outside because Kageyama’s shirt rides up as he tosses the ball.

On Tuesday he barely spikes any balls and ends up faking sick to go to the nurse, all to escape Kageyama’s watchful eye.

On Wednesday Nishinoya has had enough. He’s been observing, and he thinks he knows what’s up. It was right before practice and Hinata was changing in the bathroom. He wasn’t risking seeing any part of Kageyama unclothed.

“Yo!” Came a shout and Nisihinoya knocked on the stall door.

“K-kageyama? Go away.” Hinata replied quickly.

“No, it’s just me Noya. And I think I know what’s going on.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked doubtfully.

“Just come out of the damned stall Hinata!” Nishinoya said impatiently, annoyed by Hinata’s unwillingness to co-operate. Slowly Hinata opened the door. He stepped out casting his eyes down in shame.

“Hey, I think I know what’s going on. The same happened to me when I realized I liked Asahi.” Nishinoya said.

“W-what? You and Asahi…?” Hinata burst.

“Yes. And don’t you dare mention it!” Noya said with a secretive smile. “Anywho, I’ve seen how you look at Kageyama and boy you’ve got it bad…”

“WHAT? NO. You’ve misunderstood. I’m not- I don’t. I DON’T LIKE KAGEYAMA!” Hinata yelled a bit too loud. How could Nishinoya even think that?

“Are you sure? Because everytime he so much as looks at you you start blushing like a virgin.” Noya replied with a knowing smirk.

“I don’t like him. I just, I had this dream…” Hinata began.

“Dude everyone has dreams. Why did yours make you this antsy about Kagey- UNLESS! DID YOU HAVE A SEX DREAM HINATA?” Nishinoya said a bit too loud as it echoed in the bathroom. Hinata nodded slowly, blushing furiously as Tanaka rushed in. Hinata felt like his life was over. If Tanaka knew about this he would never stop bothering Hinata.

“Did someone say sex dream?” Tanaka asked with a grin. Hinata was about to deny everything and run before Nishinoya rushed in and saved him.

“Yeah, I was just telling Hinata about the dream I saw about that hot chick from X-men, you know, the blue one?”

“Maaaan, I’ve been there if you know what I mean” Tanaka replied with a knowing grin and then left the two of them alone again.

“Thank you so much Noya!” Hinata said and rushed to hug the libero.

“No problem shrimp. Now I’ve got some advice for you. If you saw this dream but you don’t really like him, you just gotta get it out of your system. You know how to do that right…?” Noya ended his question with a smirk and Hinata felt his cheeks redden again.

“Yes.”

“And concentrate on me during practice! That way you’ll take your mind off him as much as you can.” Nishinoya finished and then left Hinata alone in the bathroom. So, he was just going to have to man up and do what needed to be done. By Friday his wrist was so sore he could hardly spike anymore, but at least it seemed to be working. He felt less nervous around Kageyama now, which was also most likely because Kageyama had started ignoring him as well. As much as Hinata hated ignoring Kageyama, it was the only thing he could do right now. He just hoped it wouldn’t forever ruin their friendship and the quick attack that they had perfected.

 

Hinata hung out with Noya at lunch now, and he felt like he was seeing something private everytime Asahi looked at Nishinoya with that soft look and Nishinoya looked back in exactly the same way. He could see their knees touching under the table but he didn’t mention it. It just made him feel a bit empty.

“I wish I had that with Kageyama” the thought flashed in his brain and as soon as it was gone Hinata started panicking. There was no way he had just thought that. He didn’t like Kageyama like that. Hell, he barely even liked Kageyama. Sure, they were good at volleyball together but that hardly made a difference to what an ass Kageyama could be. Hinata willed the thoughts away by concentrating on his food so much that Nishonya actually waved his hands infront of Hinata’s eyes to see if he was still awake.

That night he tries it. He lies on his bed in his boxers, willing away all thoughts that are about Kageyama and the dream. He pictures girls he has seen in movies and ones he saw in the magazines his middle school friend sneaked out of his big brother’s room. Though he’s got himself in hand already, it isn’t working. Feeling frustrated he surrenders to the dream once again, hoping Noya was right and that just doing this enough will make all of this go away. He starts to get closer now, squeezing his fist when he reaches the top and imagining Kageyama’s lean fingers dancing along his sides. Finally, nearing his eighth orgasm that week he feels the familiar fire building up in his abdomen. He tugs one last time and in his post-orgasmic haze all he can feel is shame, shame for thinking these thoughts about his friend. Not just any friend, his friend Kageyama. This wasn’t working for him.

 

He decided to go to someone else for help, and since he knew Asahi had figured his feelings out with Nishinoya, he trusted the ace enough to approach him with his problem. After a lot of blushing from both sides of the conversation Asahi suggested something Hinata thought could actually work.

“Listen, you just need to look at Kageyama, and find things you don’t like about him in that way. Your brain has made your hormones go crazy because of one dream, and you just need to use reasoning to make this feeling go away. When I wasn’t sure if I liked Noya I just watched him for a few days, and in the end of it I was sure I liked him because I couldn’t find anything he did that I didn’t find wonderful.” Asahi explained with a soft smile on his face.

“Uh, okay thanks Asahi!” Hinata said and decided to start right away.

 

That evening at practice Hinata got straight to work. He changed in the locker room, willing himself to hate how Kageyama took his socks off, or how he folded his clothes into the locker as he put on his training shorts. So far, Hinata hadn’t felt anything besides a pang in his chest. He missed Kageyama. Though it had only been a week, he still felt like it had been ages since Kageyama flashed him that secret smile he did when Hinata spiked the ball in their quick attack. He missed the warm feeling of Kageyama’s hand against his back when they congratulated each other on yet another winning match. And as Kageyama left the locker room without so much as sparing a glance towards Hinata, he realized he missed Kageyama’s eyes. Asahi’s words echoed in his head. He was pretty sure this was not going to end the way he had predicted. He was in deeeeeep trouble.

 

Meanwhile Kageyama was getting extremely confused. Everything had been fine just days ago but suddenly Hinata barely even looked at him. He wouldn’t spike Kageyama’s tosses like he used to, and he changed his clothes in the bathroom in a way that Kageyama was sure was only because of him. He racked his mind every night that week but he couldn’t remember a time he had been mean to Hinata. Okay, well, more mean than usual. He thought that Hinata liked the banter they had going on. That Hinata understood that Kageyama didn’t mean what he said about Hinata being an idiot, that it was just Kageyama’s way of showing affection. Whatever it was that was going on, it was taking its toll on Kageyama too. He barely slept all week thinking about Hinata and he was actually starting to miss the little brat. It didn’t help that Hinata had started hanging out with Asahi and Nishinoya. Kageyama already felt like they were cooler than him, and Hinata ditching him to hang out with the two upperclassmen just proved that.

He ate his lunch seething with rage, eyeing the table the three were sitting at. Everytime Noya said something Hinata started laughing loudly and it was driving Kageyama insane. He knew it sounded weird, but Hinata was really Kageyama’s best friend. No one else saw through Kageyama’s proctective barrier. Sure, the team understood that he was not “The King” anymore, that he could co-operate and did do so. But only Hinata knew that Kageyama was how he was to protect himself. Hinata throwing all that away by suddenly ignoring him felt like a stab in the chest, and Kageyama was beginning to be too sad to care anymore. At evening practice Hinata changed in the changing room again. Kageyama could feel the ginger’s gaze on him as he changed, but willed himself not to look back at Hinata. If Hinata was trying to apologize now, it was not going to work. Kageyama’s sense of pride kept him from looking at Hinata at all, but it still hurt when he heard the ginger laugh with the libero and ace as Kageyama exited the locker rooms.

 

Why was this happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments, it helped a lot in terms of realizing that people do want to read more of my writing... I hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't as eventful as the previous, but I promise you, the ending is so wonderful that I hope you stay along for the ride.
> 
> My tumblr is at kageyamayama.tumblr.com, and requests are always open! So if you have a request about KageHina, or AsaNoya or even DaiSuga, I can try to write something for you! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Crawling back to you

Hinata was now sure he liked Kageyama. Though his thoughts felt clearer, he didn’t feel relieved at all. Even worse, he felt more worried. If his feelings towards Kageyama weren’t just because of the dream, he was going to have an extremely difficult time acting normal around him. Because, as Hinata knew, Kageyama definitely did not like him. If possible, he probably liked Hinata even less now that he’d started ignoring him and hanging out with Asahi and Nishinoya. He liked the two of them, and hanging out with them was a lot of fun. Still, seeing those moments between the ace and the libero made him feel empty inside. He would never have that with Kageyama and he felt horrible.

Now his dreams were no longer filled with hot breaths and lust, but instead casual domestic things like Kageyama cooking him pancakes or the two of them going food shopping together. It made Hinata’s heart ache. 

Now that he knew he liked Kageyama, he realized that meant he was probably gay. He hadn’t seen any girls that made him feel like thinking of Kageyama made him feel, and the magazines his friend had shown him had no effect at all. Hinata decided that it was time for some research. Hell, if he was gay he needed to know a bit more about what it was guys like him did. Like, how they did it. Not that he was expecting to do it with anyone in like the next five years, but, it couldn’t hurt to know something, right?

That’s what Hinata kept telling himself as he scrolled through countless self-help websites for gay teens, stumbled upon some concerning gifs and finally ended up on a suspicious looking tutorial site called Hot4Hunks.com. It was there that the world really seemed to open up to him.

Still, at the end of the night, momentarily happy and sated, he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Kageyama was going to know about his stupid crush at some point. Hinata wanted that moment to never arrive. He couldn’t face Kageyama knowing about this, doubting every time their hands touched, doubting whether or not Hinata had been ogling him in the locker rooms. He couldn’t stand Kageyama doubting every moment they had had together and if Hinata had actually just hung out with Kageyama because he liked him. 

 

Kageyama was not doing much better. He too had begun to realize just how much he enjoyed the company of the shorter boy as his absence left a giant hole in Kageyama’s heart. At lunch there was no one to poke fun at his meal choices, and at practice he couldn’t congratulate Hinata on a good spike. Even though his pride was keeping him away from Hinata for now, he feared what he might do once this became too much for him. He would give anything to run his fingers through that mess of orange hair and see that shining smile.

At Tuesday’s practice Hinata and Kageyama both dove for the same ball during receiving practice. Their reactions were what prompted Suga to enquire about their situation from Asahi and Nishinoya. Suga had never seen the two boys so red and so unresponsive towards each other.

Noya tried to be as subtle as he could about it all, and simply explained that Hinata had some unconfessed feelings towards Kageyama and Kageyama most likely thought Hinata hated him. 

“Well, we’re going to have to meddle.” Suga said sadly. It wasn’t like him to meddle in other people’s lives, let alone love lives, but the fight between Hinata and Kageyama was bad for the team. Something had to be done. 

The three of them planned it out and decided to take action the next day. Asahi was going to talk to Kageyama because he was tall, which gave him an air of authority, and because he could be discreet, whereas Nishinoya was going to talk to Hinata because Hinata looked up to Noya, and right now he needed someone who would tell it to him like it is.

 

“Hinata, I need to talk to you for a second.” Noya said at lunch that day. Asahi was gone, Hinata knew not where.

“Yeah sure, shoot.” Hinata replied with his mouth full of bread.

“I need you to talk to Kageyama and clear things up.”

“What? I can’t do that. Noya, I’ll die!” Hinata exclaimed fearfully. He could already picture it in his mind, Kageyama standing over him like a dark cloud while Hinata tried to stutter why he had been avoiding Kageyama. It was never going to work, not if Hinata wanted out of the situation alive.

“Listen, you two fighting like this is bad for the entire team. If you won’t tell him, we will. You’ve got one day Hinata.” Noya said apologetically and finished his noodles. This day was going to be even more horrible than Hinata thought.

At their next practice Hinata tried to come up with the nerve to go up to Kageyama but it seemed like every time he was getting close to actually getting up and approaching Kageyama he just shut Hinata out completely. It seemed like Kageyama really didn’t want Hinata anywhere near him. And the whole team was suffering.

 

That night at home Kageyama thought about Hinata again. Why was the ginger so nervous around him now? He had tried to approach Kageyama three times today but had always seemed so odd that Kageyama hadn’t wanted to deal with it during practice. Now that he was not getting his daily dose of Hinata he felt even more grumpy than usual. Part of the reason for his grumpiness was probably also that he hadn’t gotten off ever since Hinata had started acting weird. He knew that if he even tried, he’d end up picturing Hinata, and now it just made him feel more angry and exasperated. 

The next day at school Noya cornered him in the sandwich line.

“Listen up shrimp, after lunch me and Asahi are going over to Kageyama and we are telling him everything okay?” Nishinoya said firmly, but Hinata could tell he didn’t really want to do this.

“I’m doing this for your own good, and for the good of the team Hinata. It’ll only hurt for a while, you won’t die!” He encouraged the ginger and then skipped over to his boyfriend, at least that’s what Hinata supposed Asahi was to Noya. 

 

Kageyama was sitting alone on a bench after lunch, like he had been ever since Hinata had stopped hanging out with him. Sure, he could’ve joined Suga and Daichi outside, but he felt like he wasn’t really wanted there. Now, he could see Asahi and Noya approaching and he didn’t even think of the possibility they were coming to his bench until they sat down.

“So, Kageyama.” Nishinoya said and clapped Kageyama on the back.

“What is it?” Kageyama said in his steeliest voice.

“We have been asked to come here on behalf of our team, and though Hinata has done all he can to prevent us from telling you this, we are doing this for the good of the Karasuno volleyball club.”

Now Kageyama was confused. How did Hinata finally realizing Kageyama wasn’t worthy of his friendship concern the team? Sure, their fast attack didn’t really work anymore, but he had thought that they could’ve solved their problems without needing the help of the team. 

“You see, Kageyama, Hinata has a problem.” Nishinoya started.

Kageyama snorted. 

“That’s not news.” He smirked, though there was no passion behind the remark. 

“No, this time it’s actually a pretty serious problem.” Nishinoya said and Asahi looked at Kageyama with real worry in his eyes. Suddenly this all seemed a lot less funny and a lot more serious. What had Hinata done? Why was it serious? 

“Okay, I’ll listen.” Kageyama agreed and tried to look bored.

“You see, Hinata, our dear sweet Hinata, has lately been on a journey of uuh, how would I say this, self discovery?” Nishinoya said in an uncharacteristically nervous voice.

Kageyama nodded, now actually getting curious.

“And uh, on this journey he’s realized that he likes one of his friends.”

Kageyama was starting to realize where this was going.

“That friend, Kageyama, is you.” Asahi said.

He could tell that both of them were watching for his reaction now. Inside he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest, because he hadn’t hurt Hinata after all! At the same time he could feel panic building up in him. What if Hinata thought Kageyama hated him? The poor shortie had been having a gay-panic and Kageyama had acted like an asshole. In the end he settled with a surprised look and asked Noya:

“And you’re sure about this?”

“Absolutely, hell, I was the one he confessed his dream to. I mean- okay I’ve said too much.” Nishinoya sputtered and started leaving.

“Please go talk to him Kageyama.” Asahi said before he too was being dragged away by the libero.

Now that his teammates were gone, Kageyama could properly process his feelings. The strongest feeling was nervousness, because he realized he was going to have to go talk to Hinata and it was going to be extremely awkward. Then again, he also felt hope. Hope that maybe, if he played his cards right and didn’t act like an ass, he and Hinata could actually become something. 

Still, there was a growing sliver of self-doubt in Kageyama’s heart, of Hinata’s crush only being temporary, and it made him feel stupid for hoping for anything more. He decided he was going to have to man up and confront Hinata tonight at practice, because he couldn’t let the little shrimp evade his company any longer. He was going to go crazy just sitting alone in silence every lunchtime. 

 

Hinata was nearly pissing himself by the time practice rolled around that evening. He knew Noya and Asahi had told Kageyama judging by the apologetic looks he kept getting from them. He kept almost falling over when he thought Kageyama was approaching him, and practice felt like it crawled by. Kageyama never showed up. After the last score, Coach Ukai blew the whistle and the team dispersed, and Hinata was left there in the middle of the gym confused. Why would Kageyama skip practice tonight? Was the thought of Hinata liking him, of Hinata being gay, so disgusting that he wouldn’t even play volleyball with Hinata present anymore? Hinata was starting to feel sick, and he dragged his feet to the room where they kept the balls and the cleaning equipment. He walked right over to the far end of the room and leaned on the wall under the small window. He let his feet relax and slumped down on to the floor. He sat there, with his knees propped up and his head between them until he heard a slight squeak. The kind of squeak that came from sports shoes on a gym floor.

“Who is it?” Hinata called out from the storage room.

“It’s me.” Kageyama said and Hinata’s heart stopped beating. 

Hinata couldn't believe his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek sorry about leaving it on such an exciting part but I wanted the next chapter to be the happiest, so, yeah. ENJOY


	4. Do I wanna know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY HERE yes sorry it took a bit longer than the previous updates, I wanted to make sure it was a perfect ending for this story.

Hinata felt like all the air had been taken out of the room. Kageyama walked inside the storage room with deliberately slow steps, closing the door as he ventured further into the room. It was pretty dark now that the door was closed, but a small amount of light filtered in through the small window above Hinata’s head.

“So, Asahi and Nishinoya came to talk to me today.” Kageyama started, not wanting to dive right into the subject headfirst for fear of Hinata just shutting down about it.

Hinata answered in a small voice: “yeah.”

“And Hinata, I am so sorry.” Kageyama said, and it seemed like he had real emotion behind his words.

“Wait, why?” Hinata asked, now confused by what the setter had said.

“I’m an asshole okay. Liking me must be like trying to fight someone trying to drown you.” Kageyama replied like it was clear as day.

“I-no?” Hinata said, confused as to how his embarrassing confrontation had turned into Kageyama hating himself.

“I mean why else would you avoid me when you must know how I feel about you.”

“How you feel about me?” Hinata asked, feeling extremely surprised.

“Hinata, you cannot seriously be so blind as to not see through me all those times I touched your back or accidentally leaned on you in the bus or all those times I lifted you into bed after you had fallen asleep playing video games whenever I was over.” Kageyama said, sounding a bit exasperated.

“Kageyama, I had no idea.” Hinata said, feeling extremely stupid.

“I-I tried to be subtle, and I hated myself for taking advantage of your enthusiastic friendship like that. So I tried being mean to you to mask my feelings. It seemed to work. But then you started ignoring me completely and I thought you’d finally seen through me and that you were disgusted with me.” Kageyama was shaking a bit now, and Hinata was surprised by how fragile the setter seemed. His strong Kageyama, always there, looked weak and exhausted.

“These past few weeks have been hell Hinata.” Kageyama finished, looking at Hinata like he could make everything better.

“I-Kageyama I am so sorry for making you feel that way. I just, I had this dream, and then I realized that I liked you, like really liked you, and I panicked and I was afraid you would think I’m disgusting so I just didn’t –“

Kageyama had rushed towards Hinata halfway through the ginger’s explanation and now cradled the shorter boys head in his hands. Softly he pressed their lips together and closed his eyes. Hinata hummed with a content sound and Kageyama felt like a weight had been lifted off him.

“I would never think you’re disgusting Hinata.” Kageyama said softly as they parted.

“Except when I talk with food in my mouth.” Hinata contradicted, making Kageyama chuckle into the small space between their lips.

Hinata looked at Kageyama now, really looked at him, and noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the uncharacteristic vulnerability evident on his face.  
Now it was Hinata’s turn to feel guilty.

“Kageyama, I was stupid for ignoring you. Can you forgive me?” Hinata asked.

“I’ll forgive you if we can do this again.” Kageyama said and closed the space between the two of them again. After several minutes of staying like that, wrapped around each other, connected at the lips, they had to come up for air.

“I- I felt so stupid Kageyama. You have no idea how much that dream plagued me.” Hinata laughed, the relief of the situation finally getting to him.

“What kind of dream was this?” Kageyama asked with a glint in his eye.

“It was an, uh, a very intimate dream.” Hinata said blushing.

“Did you have a sex dream about me Shouyou?” Kageyama asked already smiling like it was the best thing he had ever heard. Hinata merely nodded and looked down in shame.

Kageyama extended his hand towards Hinata and tipped the shorter boy’s chin up.

“Was I any good?” Kageyama asked, wearing a feral grin.

 

The boys had left the storage room after Hinata had convinced Kageyama they couldn’t make out in the dark forever. They were now walking home, leisurely enjoying the warm breeze.

“So, are we boyfriends now, or do we just go back to being friends?” Hinata asked and Kageyama could tell he had been itching to say those words ever since they left the school.

“I’d like to call you my boyfriend Hinata, but you’re the one who has to make the decision. I don’t know how strong your feelings for me are.” Kageyama said coolly. Inside he was extremely nervous. Getting to be Hinata’s boyfriend meant he would never again have to be conscious of not staring in the locker room, and touching his back during practice. He would be free to show affection to Hinata without hiding who he was.

Hinata looked like he was thinking hard. Finally, after a few minutes he seemed to have come to a decision.

“I think we should be boyfriends.” Hinata said and Kageyama actually smiled at the ginger.

“That sounds great, boyfriend.” Kageyama smirked and ruffled Hinata’s hair.

 

The next day at practice it seemed like everyone was walking on eggshells around the two of them. It was only once Hinata had excitedly kissed Kageyama after they won the practice game against the upperclassmen that the entire team seemed to finally breathe, and Nishinoya even whooped teasingly at the public display of affection.That wasn’t the last of their public displays of affection either. Sometimes, when he was feeling brave, Hinata held Kageyama’s hand in the hallways or at lunch. He felt like Kageyama was anchoring him, keeping him safe, and even the teasing smiles they got from the other team members felt like they were good-willed and in some cases even envious. Hinata didn’t tell anyone, but he was waiting until he could see Nishinoya this happy with Asahi in public. Now that he was happy, he wanted to share his joy with others as well. 

 

The next few weeks were probably the happiest yet in Hinata’s life. He kept sort of a mental checklist of things he wanted to do with Kageyama, and Kageyama complied with his wishes. So together they went to the aquarium, had a midnight walk, played videogames with Hinata situated in Kageyama’s lap, and one evening when Hinata’s parents were gone, went shopping for food and cooked together.

 Sure, they only fried some fish and Hinata managed to burn some of the rice but they ate it happily and Hinata liked how Kageyama looked in an apron. Kageyama hadn’t even started counting the times Hinata fell asleep on him, but every time it happened Kageyama felt like his heart was about to burst and he let himself smile, now that no one was watching. He was truly happy with Hinata, though they still had their arguments. Hinata could be extremely headstrong, which wasn’t new to Kageyama, but he just hadn’t experienced it in this way before. The things Hinata started fights over sometimes were ridiculous, like who was going to be “the little spoon” when they lay in bed. Kageyama didn’t understand how Hinata could get so worked up over small things, but he was thankful that Hinata was like he was. The ginger’s passion was enviable, and the slight blush he got on his cheeks when Kageyama looked at him with a smile was the most beautiful thing Kageyama had seen.

 

It had been weeks since Hinata had even thought about the dream, considering he was too busy experiencing things with Kageyama by his side. There had been a few more storage room make out sessions but those had stopped once Daichi had walked in on them and told Suga, who then smiled a knowing smile at the two at every possible moment.

It was only when they started making out in the locker room one Tuesday, after everyone had left, that Hinata started having flashbacks. Him on his back. Kageyama’s lean fingers traveling up his sides.

Suddenly Hinata feels like the air in the entire room has thickened and even Kageyama notices a change in the shorter boy’s breathing.

“Wow, kissing really get you this excited?” Kageyama mocked and pushed Hinata more against the lockers they were leaning against.

“Hm- just uh. Remembered something I dreamed about a while back.” Hinata said, finishing the sentence with a sly grin that he knew Kageyama would interpret correctly.

“Well in that case, feel free to boss me around shrimp!” Kageyama replied, bowing a bit as a sign of servitude. Hinata laughed.

“You know calling me shrimp kind of kills the mood right?” Hinata said and Kageyama shut him up with a kiss.

“Hhm on the benches Kageyama- please.” Hinata mumbled after Kageyama had started deliberately grinding their hips together with Hinata against the lockers. In his mind, Kageyama thanked the gods that everyone had left the school earlier because he was sure that if anyone heard Hinata moan so needily they’d not be able to look at Kageyama the same anymore.

Kageyama moved them onto the benches now, so Hinata’s feet were dangling off the long edge, not able to reach the ground. As Kageyama drew closer and started snaking a hand up Hinata’s shirt the shorter boy wrapped his feet around Kageyama’s waist, pulling him even closer, making their groins brush against each other. They both took in a sharp breath at that, and Kageyama started kissing Hinata more fervently.

“Off-“ Hinata said, indicating towards Kageyama’s shirt. Kageyama complied, swiftly pulling off the t-shirt he was wearing and started tugging off the one Hinata was wearing as well. Soon they were both shirtless, and Kageyama let his hands wander. Somehow it felt right, having his fingers on Hinata’s chest, counting his ribs slightly visible under the pale skin and the freckles that were scattered across the span of it.

It seemed like Hinata enjoyed it, judging by how breathy and tense he got the further down Kageyama let his hands wander.

Pulling Hinata’s pants off with a swift motion and then starting to play with the edge of the ginger’s boxers, Kageyama whispered breathily into Hinata’s ear:

“I’d never have thought you’d be the kind of person who’d want to lose his virginity in a locker room. Then again I should have expected it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single one of you that commented and left kudos! It really encouraged me and I've been positively surprised by the reception of this fanfic. I don't have any future stories for these two planned yet, but if you get any ideas, visit my tumblr at kageyamayama.tumblr.com and send me an ask and I'll write it!
> 
> You guys are the best uwu


End file.
